The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a numerical lock.
The conventional case lock used for a suitcase or a trunk having an upper casing and a lower casing includes a lock body mounted on the lower casing and a hooking plate mounted on the upper casing so that when the lock body and the hooking plate are engaged together, the case is locked. Such structure has the following disadvantages:
1. Since the lock body and the hooking plate are respectively mounted on the lower and upper casings, the assembling procedure is relatively time-consuming.
2. Both of the lock body and the hooking plate will occupy a certain space of the storing room provided by the case.
3. Since the hooking plate protrudes beyond the edge of the upper housing, it may hook or hurt one's hand or the article in the mid course of his taking the article from the storing room.
It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with the above shortcomings encountered by the prior art.